


Aunt May Is Sick

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Sad, Short, american insurance companies, its all good folks, questionabl insuance polices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Aunt May is sick and Peter turns to the only person who can help him.





	

Aunt May is sick.

 

Peter gets the call on his phone from the hospital. He was just signing up for the fall semester, his fingers on the keyboard when he hears Aunt May is seriously ill and she was his emergency contact.

 

He gets to the hospital in record time, his heart pounding against his chest as he runs into emergency and asks for her. They send him to a room on the fourth floor where he meets a group of doctors and he finds her on a ventilator and surrounded by beeping machines.

 

“She’s had a stroke,” The doctors say and Peter stands there, stunned as they ask if there has been any life pressure in the past few months, if she had been watching her sodium intake along with a hundred million medical questions that he can’t answer because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know she was so sick, that she was carrying so much stress and worries.

 

The doctors leave and Peter grabs Aunt May’s hand, trying to talk to her, trying to get her to wake up but she doesn’t move, her heart rate doesn’t jump, she just continues to sleep.

 

And then Peter gets another phone call. Holding her hand, he digs the phone from his pocket and answers it. It’s the Avengers, they need him as back up before someone was trying to blow up the Brooklyn Bridge.

 

He can’t go. He can’t go. His Aunt is sick. That’s what Peter tells them and there’s silence on the other end before he hears the line go dead and Peter dumps the phone onto the bed, trying his best to not completely break down.

 

An hour, maybe just a bit more, a woman mid thirties comes in wearing a blue striped suit with her blonde hair cut in a pixie cut, holding a tablet.

 

“Are you... Peter Parker?” She asks, and Peter squints at her and sees her nametag says ‘Mina’. 

 

“W-Who are you?” Peter asks, trying to clear his throat because he could barely speak.

 

“Mr. Parker, my name Mina,” She points to her nametag. “I am with your Aunt’s insurance provider; our office is up on the twelfth floor. Now, I’m afraid that its come to our attention that she was a week late in her payments two years ago, that she has a pre-existing blood pressure condition, and because of that we will have to stop any further payouts for her healthcare.” Mina said, her voice flat and lifeless.

 

Peter stares at her.

 

“I don’t understand.” He manages because he doesn’t.

 

Mina huffs, her eyes rolling. “Your aunt will no longer be cared for at this hospital and the company that I represent, will no longer support any current of future medical claims.”

 

“Y-You can’t do that! That’s wrong!” Peter suddenly yells.

 

“That is our policy! Now am I going to have to call security?” Mina asked tersely and Peter gritted his teeth.

 

“What am I, how am I going to care for her?” Peter asked.

 

“Not our problem. But our company is not without gratitude for your Aunt’s long dedication to the company and we will pay for her hospital care for the next... three days.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“Then she will be discharged from hospital.” Mina said. “Please give your Aunt our regards.” She finished and left the room.

 

Peter is trying his best to not break down. He leaves the room and quietly walks into the men’s washroom on the floor and locks the door and starts screaming.

 

He leaves the bathroom two hours later and calls S.H.I.E.L.D asking for help. They tell him because his Aunt is human, and not a member, and while they are sad for her predicament, they cannot help him.

 

He throws his phone against the wall.

 

He takes the money he saved for university and starts looking for help. He asks the nurses on the floor and they give him some pamphlets. He makes some calls with the payphone in the hallway and finds out very quickly that even combining the money he saved for university and his job as a photographer at the Bugle won’t pay nearly enough.

 

Peter needs money, a lot of money, and he needs it desperately before they discharge his Aunt.

 

There’s only one person he knows who can get a lot of money, real quick and even though it’s two in the morning Peter slips in through the open window and heads for the bedroom. Deadpool was asleep on the bed, snoring away, a pile of empty beer bottles next to the bed. He wasn’t wearing his mask and his uniform was, well, it was shredded. Peter could see Wade’s scarred body.

 

Peter hesitates for a moment the clears his throat.

 

The snoring stops and Peter watches as Wade’s hand curls under the pillow.

 

“Wade, it’s me.” Peter says and the hand stills. Wade lifts his head, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Spidey? What are you doing here? It’s not hump night,” Wade slurs.

 

“Wade, I-I need your help.” Peter begins and Wade sits up in the bed, looking at Peter stunned and a little hung over.

 

“What do you need?” Wade asks quietly.

 

“I need money.”

 

Wade blinks.

 

“Money? I though the avengers were paying you?”

 

“My Aunt May is in the hospital, she’s had-had a stroke and the insurance company won’t cover her and they’re gonna kick her out in two days and I need you to... to find me a job.”

 

Wade rubbed his eyes again. “Spidey, I’m not quite understanding what’s going on.” 

 

“I know you make a lot of money with your jobs, and I was hoping you could set me up and—”

 

Wade held up his hand, stopping Peter.

 

“No.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?! No! Wade, you’re my only hope! Please—”

 

“I won’t have you stain your conscious with the work I do.” Wade said, dropping his hand to the bed.

 

“You don’t understand, I-I can’t go anywhere else. There is nobody else that’ll help me, I can’t do this, I don’t know what to do, Wade, please,” Peter wailed, breaking down as he covered his face, crying at the foot of Wade’s bed. Warm hands gripped his shoulders and Peter whimpered, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist as large, warm hands soothingly rubbed his back.

 

“I will give you the money.” Wade whispered, kissing the top of Peter’s head. 

 

“No! It’s a lot of money!” Peter objected.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

 

“Over time, not all at once, and I won’t charge any interest. Well, maybe a kiss or a cuddle for interest but no more.” Wade teased and Peter sniffled. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” Wade tipped Peter’s chin up, soft brown eyes meeting Wade’s blue. “We will figure this out. I know a guy, he’ll handle the doctors, and we’ll find your Aunt the best care money can buy, and sooner than an asteroid hitting the moon and causing the evacuation of the Nazi’s on the dark side of it, you’re aunt is going to be back on her feet and fussing over you.”

 

Peter ducked his head under Wade’s chin. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“My pleasure, baby boy.” Wade murmured, kissing his head.

 

‘There goes our one chance of making him our ass slave.’ One of the voice boxes whined unhappily.

 

‘There’s still a chance!’ The other voice box chimed in gleefully and Wade mentally told them to fuck off so he could have a nice, normal, and caring moment with the web head who had changed him more then he would like to admit.

 

End.


End file.
